Jin Bubaigawara
|romaji = Bubaigawara Jin |alias = |birthday = May 10 |age = 31 |gender = Male |height = 178 cm (5'10") |hair = Blond |eye = Gray-blue |quirk = Double |status = Alive |occupation = Villain Paranormal Liberation Front Lieutenant (Commander of the Black Regiment) |affiliation = League of Villains (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front |teams = Vanguard Action Squad (Formerly) Black Regiment (Commander) |fightingstyle = Long-ranged support |debut = Chapter 77 |debutanime = Episode 43 |voice = Daichi Endou |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Bubaigawara Jin}}, also known as , is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and was part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. He later became one of the nine lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the remnants of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Twice also currently serves as the commander for the "Vanguard Action Tactics Regiment: Black" of the aforementioned organization. Appearance Jin Bubaigawara is an adult man with blond hair and gray-blue eyes. He has a large scar splitting his forehead from an incident in his past. His civilian attire consists of a blue-collared shirt over a white tank top along with a normal pair of pants and boots. Twice's villain costume is a black and gray bodysuit that covers his body completely, along with gray boots. The upper half of his signature mask is gray with white eye sockets while the lower half covering his mouth is black. Twice also sports red and green wristbands that he stores his measuring tapes in. The majority of Twice's suit is black other than the section over his lower legs and the gray designs that appear to form a "T" and "W" over his chest. The "T" is formed by a horizontal line crossing his upper torso and a vertical line ascending from the abdomen. Another line snakes down to his lower torso and splits down to his thighs, which then ascends to his hips forming a "W". Gallery Twice manga.png|Twice in the Manga Jin Bubaigawara profile.png|Twice unmasked in the Manga Jin Bubaigawara One's Justice 2 Design.png|Twice's design in One's Justice 2. Personality Twice has a very unique personality: he's explosive, lively, and comes across as having a very comedic demeanor, enjoying assuming dramatic poses and eccentric facial expressions. Twice constantly contradicts himself, making one statement in one voice and then immediately saying the opposite in another voice. For example, he insulted Dabi and then praised him in the following sentence. Twice knows he is deranged and embraces it as a villain. Jin is actually much more complex than he first appears: he believes understanding your own identity is the most important aspect in life, joining the League of Villains because they accepted his craziness and made him feel comfortable in his own skin. Without his mask, Jin suffers more heavily from something akin to dissociative identity disorder: while masked, Twice contradicts himself and acts completely natural about it, but without it his split personalities argue with each other. He goes into a panic and threatens to "split" until he puts his mask back on and becomes "whole". Jin's identity crisis stems from a tragic accident that drove him to insanity, changing his overbearing and lazy previous persona. He has a strong self-conflict over who he actually is and believes that he might be a clone that had killed the original. During his confrontation with Tomoyasu Chikazoku's clones, Jin is revealed to have been a lonely individual who created clones. When injured by the fake clones, he moved past his trauma after realizing that he is the original and didn't hesitate to protect Himiko Toga. However his clones still display conflict over who is the original, though they are willing to work past it for their goals. It is shown that even after conquering his inner demons that Jin still occasionally experiences relapses, suggesting his multiple split personality issues. Abilities Overall Abilities: Twice is a fairly capable villain and a major asset to the League of Villains. His Quirk is very effective in a supporting role, as he can use his power to create reinforcement for both himself and his allies in battle. Tomura Shigaraki claims that Twice's Quirk is a key piece to the League's plans. Overhaul and, later, the Meta Liberation Army, wanted to recruit Twice in order to get ahold of his unique Quirk. Other than his Quirk proficiency, Twice is also a skilled acrobat with impressive speed and reaction time, completely evading an ice wave from Shoto Todoroki, one of U.A. High School's most promising students. Having used his abilities for widespread and theft, Twice became one of the government's most wanted criminals. Even Hawks the number two pro hero believes Twice to be the most dangerous of Shigaraki's lieutenants. Quirk : Jin's Quirk grants him the ability create an exact duplicate of anything, living or not. In order to duplicate something, he needs to know the exact measurements and characteristics. He is limited to only two duplications at a time. The duplicates are not as durable as the original; the second duplicate being even less durable than the first. The clones won't disappear and they need to take a moderate degree of damage before they disintegrate into a mud-like substance. Twice has no control over the clones he makes because they have their own autonomy. Although he was previously unwilling to clone himself after a traumatic incident involving his own clones, he has since become able to do so again. Creating doubles of himself allows him to bypass his two duplicate limit, since a duplicate of a person would possess the same Quirk as the original. According to Giran, this Quirk allows Twice the potential to take down entire countries. Super Moves * |Mugen Zōshoku Saddo Manzu Parēdo}}: Jin creates clones of himself, then the clones create clones of themselves, then those clones create clones of themselves. This cycle of exponential growth continues, resulting in thousands of clones of Jin. Stats Equipment Measuring Tape: Twice keeps measuring tape in both of his wristbands. He uses them to collect measurements for his cloning and for combat. The tape is extremely sharp and can be used as a weapon, being enough to cut clean through solid ice. Twice using his measuring tapes.png|Twice's measuring tape. Shoto_Todoroki_vs_Twice.gif|Twice using his measuring tapes in action. Battles and Events Trivia *Twice's preliminary design didn't change much from his current one, having a slightly different costume with four eye openings instead of just two. *Twice's costume and lively mannerisms may be inspired by from Marvel Comics. However, his apparent split personality and using his mask to maintain some level of sanity resembles from Watchmen. *His costume, Quirk and insanity is also very similar to the Superman villain Riot, who wears a nearly identical costume, can duplicate himself and also became insane. *His family name "Bubaigawara", is pronounced and written the same as a that is jointly run by two separate railroad stations. The kanji used for his name "Twice", 仁, is similar to the kanji for the number two, 二. *Twice's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as following: **Ranked 47th place in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Twice is currently the only villain who has the quickest ranking up from a C-rank to an S-rank in just a few months and the only lieutenant of the PLF to be an S-rank villain. *Twice shares some similarities with Ectoplasm: **Both have a disability, Twice with insanity issues, Ectoplasm with prosthetic legs. **Both have Quirks that can duplicate themselves. *Twice is a smoker. Quotes *(To Dabi about Mr. Compress's message regarding the completion of their mission) "Hey, Dabi, you hear that message?! Pretty exciting. Mr. Compress sure got the job done quickly, huh? He took his sweet time, though!! I'm getting sleepy over here." References Site Navigation it:Jin Bubaigawara pl:Jin Bubaigawara Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Emitters Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:S-Rank Villains